dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Assassin
|date release = Android: August 29th, 2018 (Before the removal) iOS - Android: September 21st, 2018 |tz = Night |jumps = 0 |falls = 20 |teleportations = 0 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Chaos |next = The Spring Festival |other = Was temporarily removed for glitch fixing.|imagecaption = 5.5}} *This is the ' 2nd hardest' level, beating The Chinese Garden and The Faded Original, but before The Racing. Soundtrack The soundtrack takes heavy influence by The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Blood and Wine OST, especially from the track named Wine Wars. The BPM is 180 for the entire song. Difficulty * The camera is shaky, be careful with it. **Be careful with the camera movement too; the camera path is abnormally designed, causing it to do things like going close to the ground. *At 15%, there are many paths that seem easier ones than the one following the soundtrack. These are traps, focus on the rhythm. *The roads are very small. Missing a tap could make you lose. *There are many “precision falls”, where tapping too late could cause you to lose. *The hitboxes are very large. *Some smartphones will experience lag at the end because of falling debris and camera shake. *There are many parts where the camera will shake; be careful with these parts. Note for gems Here is how to get the gem in 10%: XX XXX XX X X (rhythm for tapping) (reach the gem instead of following the music!) Due to quick taps and correct rhythm, the player may get 10 gems get instead of 2. They might have 2 gems due to restarting at the checkpoints. Note: The 2-Gem path would probably be the first difficulty listed as there are many “mandatory” gems that would cause you to fail if you tried not to get them. In order to finish with two gems, you would have to start over from checkpoints. Strategy *Focus on the road, and don't mind the obstacles. *Try not to focus on the camera. The shaky camera is one of the main difficulties, but don't mind it. *There is one tricky route to get a gem, which starts within the first 20% *In the end, the level becomes foggy, so the path ahead is not easily seen. Focus on the rhythm here. *There are many quick taps. At these places, focus on the rhythm and tap to the beat. Practice quick tapping on levels with wide roads like The Spring. Alternative Strategy This level isn't very hard if you use this strategy. * Prepare to play the level by watching tutorials. While the tutorial is playing, follow the taps exactly as they are in the video. * After you fall from the final rock from the Golem part, onto the brown dirt, there are a series of quick taps between wooden stakes, and water. ** For this part practice tapping in threes (1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3) ** The beat (starting from the first tap on the brown land) is: 1 3 3 3 3 3 3 5 1 3 3 3 3 3 3 7 (3 = 1-2-3) * After that a series of seemingly random taps occur. ** Focus on the path more than the music. ** Similar to before with the multiple tapping, after the last tap from the previous part, the beat is: 1 2 1 1 2 2 5 1 2 2 1 1 2 5. A few are close together, and could be considered 3, but listen to the soundtrack, and memorize the pattern. * When you get to the long lengths of spam taps, Ground Siege, really, the only way to get past is to tap to the beat. ** The spam taps are usually 13 taps long with a few intermediate taps between. ** Right after the last beat from before, you tap once more, then you start: ** The beat goes: 13 spam, 2 long, 13 spam, 1 long, 13 spam, 1 long, 13 spam, *break, 13 spam, 2 long, 13 spam, 3 spam, 13 spam, 2 long. ** The final set of spam tapping could be 17 continuous taps ending with the final beat before going into the soft music of the "Fountain" section, or by timing it right, could be 15. * The Fountain section is a bit tricky but, it makes it easier if you look at the taps in 2 alternating sections. ** The beat is 3 1 3 1 1 1 5 1 (3 taps to intense beats) 3 1 1 3 1 1 5 1 1 *4 (the 4th tap is the first tap of the next pattern. * The final patter is repeated 4 times with breaks in between 1 3 2 1 (break) 1. ** The beat is 1 3 2 1 1 2 1 1 1 1 3 2 1 1 3 3 1 3 2 1 1 1 2 1 1 1 1 3 2 1. Gameplay Trivia *On August 27th, 2018, Dancing Line's YouTube channel uploaded a music teaser for this level. *There seems to be a war going on in the background, with cannonballs and flaming arrows. *There are also monsters, such as dragons, tree giants, and living suits of armour. *This level is based on assassins from Arabic legends. **It also gives off a medieval feeling. *This is the second hardest level at present. *This is the fifth level which does not end in a pyramid. (The other four are The Football, The Faded Original, The Maze's Easter Egg and the Spring Festival) Here, the line appears before a human figure bowing before it. *This is the fifth level to have humans/humanoids appearing, the others being All About Us, The Christmas Eve, The Faded, Spring Festival and The Hip-Hop Evolution. **At the end, a human figure bows. *If you play the level with the no fog glitch, you will see that the human was sitting down, and then stands up to bow to the line. * This level was temporarily removed in version 2.2.6 for glitch fixing. This is the second level to be removed. The first was The Beginning (old), the third is The Faded Original, and the fourth is The Despacito due to copyright issues. * Before the removal for glitch fixing, some lucky players temporarily got it. **Especially Android, where players had received it by APKs before the removal. * After the re-release of the level, there are trials in each chapters. The Trial in each chapter are: Chapter 1: 47% Chapter 2: 84% Chapter 3: The rest of the level. * An event, much like that of The Faded event update’s, was also added into the game. The rewards are: ** Chapter 1: 50 Gems ** Chapter 2: The Module skin ** Chapter 3: This level for free. **The event “currency” resembled an egg, presumably that of a dragon. *This is the first level update where Alan Walker's name is at the bottom of the app icon, even though it's not an Alan Walker level. *At 35%~50%, the roads looks like those from The Sailor's Tale. *This is the first level with officially given names for each part. **Part 1: Attack 0% ~ 15% **Part 2: Dragon Chase 15% ~ 29% **Part 3: Golems ''30% ~ 40% **Part 4: ''Battle Field 40% ~ 45% ***The soundtrack is similar to the aforementioned Wine Wars here. **Part 5: Spartans Death '' 45% ~ 50% **Part 6: ''Ground Siege ''50% ~ 63% ***This part is the hardest in this level. **Part 7: ''Fountains ''63% ~ 75% **Part 8: ''Castle Courtyard ''75% ~ 85% **Part 9: ''King Palace ''85% ~ 100%. Percentage Marker Many percentage signs,including 40%, 50%, 60%, 70%. 80%, 90%, can not be seen in normal playing mode. Maybe so you can focus more on your tapping.However,apart from 50%,others can be seen with '''out of map glitch combined with no fog glitch. '''Note that they are inconsistent with the percentage mentioned above. Its counterpart about the markers is The Video Game, where the markers are placed somewhere that can't be seen in normal playing mode. *The 10% marker is on the falling brick park. *The 20% marker is on a log before the dragon. *The 30% marker is located on the wall behind the first tree giant,which can hardly be seen normally because the camera is changing its angle and the font is black. *The 40% marker is floating above an undecorated wall on the right.It is strangely close to the 30% sign. *The 50% marker has not been seen yet. *The 60% marker is floating above the entrance of ''Battle Field part on the right. *The 70% marker is floating above the entrance of Spartans Death part on the right.The font is black,just like the 30% sign. *The 80% marker and the 90% marker are both floating above the ''Ground Siege ''part on the right. 30.png|The 30% sign 30&40.png|The 30% and 40% sign together. 60.png|The 60% sign 70.png|The 70% sign 80.pngThe 80% sign 90.png|The 90% sign Category:Night-themed levels Category:Extremely Hard levels Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2018